Pokemon Lemon Collection (straight only!)
by Aqua Latias
Summary: This is a collection of straight-only requested stories. I WILL NOT BE ACCEPTING REQUESTS FOR A LITTLE WHILE DUE TO THE AMOUNT OF REQUESTS I'VE GOTTEN. Rules for requesting are on my profile! ONLY M RATED CONENT, 18 AND UP
1. Charizard X Talonflame

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone!**

**Today I bring you a request from a personal friend who does not wish to be named. They saw my profile and challenged me to write something as dirty as I could possibly make it. Well, a request is a request so I hopped to it.**

**Sorry if this one seems to have a little less quality than my others. I didn't have a whole lot of time to work on this one.**

**Anyway, I feel a little strange after writing this one, as it is a bit more seductive and steamy than I usually do, but I still had fun writing it nonetheless.**

**As usual, this has sexual content, but I must also warn you of some vulgar word usage as well. I do not recommend reading this unless you are 18+!**

**... Well, how many of you under that age are even going to regard that? Let's be serious here.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the story!**

"Alright, Damien, now use Flamethrower!"

With a loud roar, the Charizard released a plume of scorching flames from its mouth directly at the opposing Mienshao. The feline Pokemon yowled as it became enveloped in the flames and collapsed to the ground, its pink fur charred in many areas.

Next to the fallen Mienshao stood a Stoutland, who barked in concern. "Now's out chance! Scarlet, use Brave Bird on the Stoutland!" The male Trainer from the other side of the field commanded to the Talonflame flying nearby.

The Talonflame nodded briskly and dived down with immense power, head-first at the Stoutland. The Stoutland attempted to dodge but couldn't move out of the way of the speedy hawk Pokemon, the impact of the attack sending it hurdling back and onto the ground.

"Yeah, that's it!" The Trainer cheered, jumping happily. "Now let's finish this! Damien, use Wing Attack and Scarlet, use Flame Charge!"

With a flap of his impressive wings, Damien the Charizard propelled himself into the air, then dove at the Mienshao, who was weakly getting to its feet. Scarlet the Talonflame picked up speed, her body cloaking in flames, and charged at the Stoutland.

"Not so fast! Mienshao, use your Aura Sphere!" The other Trainer commanded. The Mienshao quickly responded and shot a powerful ball of energy at the incoming Charizard, hitting him square in the belly. Damien roared and pain and soared over, accidentally crashing into the charging Talonflame beside him and causing both of them to tumble to the ground.

"Alright, now use Giga Impact Stoutland!" The opposing Trainer shouted. The Stoutland immediately got to its feet and charged full-speed at the tangled duo on the ground. Neither had time to react before they faced the full brunt of the powerful move, sending them both flying well into the air.

"Damien! Scarlet!" The male Trainer called. It didn't take very long for the two Pokemon to come crashing into the ground so hard that it make the ground shake. From the looks on their blank faces, it was obvious both had fainted.

"I guess that means we have the win!" The opposing Trainer said, a smirk on her face. "C'mon, you two. Let's go find some better trainers."

The male Trainer gritted his teeth as he watched the Trainer walk away, strutting as if the world revolved around her. "The only reason she won was by a fluke. That jerk," he muttered. Looking over, he saw his two Pokemon slowly regain consciousness. "At least you're okay. Return, you two." And with that, the Trainer returned his two Pokemon to their respective Poke Balls, got up, and walked away in search of a Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Ugh, that is so not fair!"

Scarlet sat in a tree in the clearing of the forest they were in, watching down upon Damien, who was stomping around below her in a fit of rage.

"Hey, it was your fault we lost that battle anyway. Couldn't you have dodged that attack?" Scarlet said.

Damien paused for a moment, then snarled up at Scarlet. "Mind repeating that?"

"I said it was your fault, idiot."

"Oh, yeah, ha! Don't you know anything? Aura Sphere is a homing move, I couldn't have dodged it even if I tried! Maybe _you _should have gotten out of the way!"

"Oh yeah, like I could have gotten out of the way of your fat self in time!"

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me!"

Nearby, the Trainer watched his two Pokemon bicker with a sigh. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but he didn't need to - he knew they were fighting like they always did. Usually fights like this ended explosively. "Hey, you two, stay here for a while and cool down while I go to town to stock up on items."

The two Pokemon, amidst in their verbal battle, did not hear their Trainer and continued to fight. The Trainer sighed once more and shrugged before turning and walking away.

"Oh, you wanna fight, huh?"

"Anytime, fatty!"

With that final remark, the two flew at each other and became a writhing ball of feathers, scales, and a lot of fire.

"You're...so stupid!" Damien said between bites and scratches. "Thinking you could...beat me!"

"Oh, say the one who lost last time!"

"That was because of the stupid tree sap!"

"Oh, like you can't break out of tree sap!"

Pokemon in the surrounding area observed in horror as the two continued to tussle with the intent of blood in their eyes. All the while the two continues to assault each other with lashing insults and brutal taunts. There was also a lot of fire being spewed everywhere.

"Do you think they'll kill each other?" asked a small Venonat.

"I hope not," a Weedle responded.

The brawl continued onward and onward to the point where normal Pokemon would have quit due to exhaustion. Yet some how, the two fiery Pokemon seemed to still have endless reserves of energy to continue battering at one another.

Then, Damien managed to grab hold of one of Scarlet's wings. Using this to his advantage he quickly grabbed the other one and forced the bird Pokemon against a tree, pinning her there and putting his grinning face right next to hers. "Looks like I won, sweetie."

Scarlet struggled fiercely, kicking and clawing and writhing, but Damien's grasp was unrelenting. After a few minutes, she gave up, giving Damien a bitter look. "This isn't over."

"Seems like it to me," Damien breathed against her face.

"So what? Do you want a trophy?"

"Maybe," Damien replied coolly. "How about this? For my winning prize, you must do whatever I say for the next week."

"No way!" Scarlet shouted as she began to click out with taloned feet, hitting against Damien's large belly. "Never!"

"Is that so?" Damien cooed. Slowly, he began to twist Scarlet's left wing.

The Talonflame only lasted a few seconds before crying out in pain. "Fine! I'll do _most_ of what you say! Is that an even compromise?"

Damien chuckled. "Whatever."

Scarlet snorted. "I don't even see what the point of this is, other than the sick satisfaction of having a supposed slave. Well, I have news for ya, I ain't ever gonna be your slave, you got that?"

"Yeah, yeah," Damien replied.

"Now can you let me go? This is getting uncomfortable."

"Not yet."

"What? Why not?" Scarlet replied, her tone heating up with anger. "Why do you wa-"

Scarlet was cut off by Damien planting his snout against her open beak and shifting his mouth against it, forcing her into a kiss. She could only make a muffled protest as the Charizard shoved his tongue into her open beak. Still in shock, Scarlet did not make any move to physically protest.

When neither of them could breathe anymore, Damien pulled away and inhaled deeply.

"Wha... what the hell was that for?!" Scarlet demanded.

"First thing you have to do - not resist whatever I do to you," Damien stated.

"You..." Scarlet trailed off. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

"Y-you're turned on, aren't you?" Scarlet asked, her eyes narrowing. "You're trying to seduce me, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Y-you sick bastard! I hate you!" Scarlet screeched and began to struggle again.

"You agreed to go along with what I said," Damien replied calmly.

"I said _most_, and this is certainly not something I am going along with!"

"Is that so?" Damien said, removing a hand from her left wing and bringing it up to run it along Scarlet's feathered chin. "Do you really not want this?"

"O-of course not! You're just a sick pervert!" Scarlet yelled, but her struggling was growing steadily weaker. "How am I not surprised these are your true colors?"

"Ah, please," Damien said, "every one of these words sounds fake. I know that you want this, Scarlet, stop resisting..."

"I don't want it and I certainly don't want _you!_" Scarlet shouted.

Damien sighed and tapped his foot. "You're getting me impatient."

"Just let me go, you bastard!"

Suddenly a smug smile spread across his orange face. "Alright, I will."

"What?"

"You're free to go," Damien said as he released Scarlet from his grasp, making her fall to the ground with a thump. "Go on, get outta here and forget any of this ever happened."

Scarlet got up and narrowed her eyes. From the look on his face, she knew that he had something in mind, and she didn't like it. "What are you planning?"

"Planning?" Damien responded. "Have you no trust in me?"

"No, I don't."

"Tsk, shame."

"I'm leaving now," Scarlet said.

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

There was a strange pause that followed as Scarlet found her feet glued to the spot. She wanted to leave, at least that was what her mind was telling her, but she remained in her position. It was as if something in her wanted her to stay.

Damien's smile only grew bigger at this. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That you didn't want to leave."

"I do want to leave!"

"Then why don't you?"

"I...I don't..." Scarlet trailed off once again. Why couldn't she leave?

Damien took a step closer to her. "You're such a liar."

"You're such a pervert."

Another step closer and the dragon Pokemon was right next to Scarlet, looking down on her troubled face. Scarlet could not help but notice the heavy scent of musk emanating from him. _Yup, he's definitely turned on, _Scarlet thought with a wince, though the smell was starting to make her head get lighter.

Somehow the smile on Damien's face grew even more. "So, what's your decision?"

Scarlet narrowed her eyes to slits. "I hate you." Then she quickly lurched at Damien with her beak open and eyes closed, pressing her beak against his mouth. Only taking a moment to recover from shock, the Charizard opened his mouth and accepted the kiss, once again plunging his tongue into her beak.

From the bushes, the previously spectating Pokemon watched them in utter confusion. "We might want to give them some privacy," the Venonat said, and thus the Pokemon dispersed into the forest.

The two grinded their mouths together roughly with Scarlet wrapping her wings around Damien's large body and Damien grabbing her back with his claws. The scent of musk was steadily making Scarlet go insane and her nether regions gradually became wet and began to drip.

Amidst the kiss, Damien grinned triumphantly as he smelled Scarlet's arousal in the air. The two broke apart for air and gasped for breath as if they had been drowning.

When they recovered, Damien gave Scarlet a mischievous smirk, sparking a scowl from the hawk Pokemon. "I still hate you, you know," she warned.

"Yeah, right," Damien said with a shrug.

Scarlet would hate to admit it, but in the heat of the moment she was finding her dragon partner to be very attractive. Her eyes began to wander down his body and to his legs, where his not-so-little friend was showing his face to the world. She eyed it like, well, a hawk would eye its prey. Damien's smirk only grew at this. "You're more hasty than I thought."

"Shut it," Scarlet muttered. However, her body was beginning to ache with lust for him.

"It's okay, sweetie, just hold tight..." Damien whispered, grabbing her body and pushing her onto the ground, belly up. He looked over her body until he found her opening, which he gazed at for a few moments. "I'd love to get started right away, but you don't seem to be quite ready yet. Let me help you..."

"What? ...Oh!" Scarlet gasped as he felt a claw touch her folds and rub along them.

"You like that, don't you?" Damien said, poking her entrance with his claw.

"U-ugh," came the stubborn response.

Damien simply grinned. "Oh, I'll make you say you like it. Better yet, that you _love_ it." Slowly, he pushed his claw into her wet folds. He could hear his partner inhale sharply.

"You are such a pervert," Scarlet breathed.

"Thank you," Damien responded smugly, adding another claw into the equation.

"It wasn't a compliment, dumbass."

"I think it's cute how you continue to insult me."

"Sh-shut it."

Damien chuckled and added a third and final claw. Scarlet's breathing became more of a pant, her arousal beginning to reach is maximum levels. Gently, Damien began to thrust his claws in and out. The tips of his claws were dull enough not to cause pain but sharp enough to tease her more so than she expected.

"How about now? Will you admit how good this feels?" No response came, just a quiet grunt from the Talonflame. "Playing hard to get, huh? Whatever. You'll admit it soon enough."

Lowering his head, Damien parted her folds with his claws and immediately dug his wet tongue into her equally wet entrance. This action was too sudden for her to be able to suppress a moan. Damien grinned against her entrance and dug deeper, tasting her fluids as well as he could. They were sweet yet a little spicy, which was not an odd characteristic of a fire type Pokemon.

"O-oh...you..." Scarlet mumbled. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess now, the smell of musk and the heat of lust overcoming her senses. She was feeling a great deal of pleasure from this foreplay and normally would feel ashamed of such, but she had stopped actually caring long ago.

Damien was a determined fellow and was not about to let Scarlet get away from this without admitting that she loved it. He began to lap at her fiercely, digging his tongue into her as far as he could before pulling back with the tongue tip curled up to shovel her juices into his open mouth. He used his teeth to scrape against her clit gently at first, then more roughly.

_D-damn, he's good at this, _Scarlet thought to herself, keeping her beak clamped shut as she endured his pleasuring. She still had her immense pride, so she was not about to admit how much of a sucker she was for him.

And that was when Scarlet began to feel the tingling.

Scarlet was no stranger to this. She knew what it was and she didn't want it. She didn't want to give Damien the satisfaction of getting her to an orgasm. However, as the force he was using with his tongue and teeth continued to increase, the tingling went along with it to the point where she was completely shrouded in her pleasure.

"O-oh! I'm...!" was all she managed to say before her orgasm exploded and her juices ran like a river through her and onto Damien's face and tongue. Damien pulled back, unable to swallow it all, but did lick off what he could. The rest of the flow pooled into the grass below them.

Once Damien was finished licking himself of her sweet nectar, he grinned. "You loved that, didn't you?"

"Oh, fuck it..." Scarlet breathed, "you win. I loved it."

Damien's grin widened and his eyes got their mischievous gleam once more. "Good girl. Now comes the best part," he said. Grabbing her sides, he flipped her over so that her belly was toward the ground and her back was up. She made no move to resist this, slightly worn down from her orgasm.

Now that she was in position, Damien crawled on top of her and put the tip of his now fully-grown member to her soaked entrance. "Are you ready?"

Scarlet only nodded in response. With that, Damien pushed the tip of his member into her folds. Gradually be pushed more and more of it into her. It slid in with surprising ease, despite his large size. "You're not as tight as I expected. Are you a virgin?"

"N-no," Scarlet replied.

"Oh? You naughty little bitch..." Damien cooed. "Well, that explains a lot. It also means I don't have to hold back as much." With that, he relentlessly slammed his body into her.

"Aauugh!" Scarlet hissed, her face contorting in pain. "Even the biggest slut would have been hurt by _that!_"

"It gets better, babe, just hang in there," Damien whispered. He began to thrust into her, slowly but with force.

"Ah... it's..." Scarlet breathed. Her back region was beginning to hurt a little, but she ignored it. It wasn't like he was going to stop anyway. Of course there was pleasure in the sensation of her walls being pushed open far more than she ever had before, so it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

Gradually, Damien's thrusting became faster and stronger to the point where each thrust pushed Scarlet's body forward a little. Securing himself by digging his back claws into the dirt and grasping Scarlet's sides with his hands, he began to pound into her.

Quickly the pain was replaced by pure pleasure and moans began to escape Scarlet's beak. "F-faster..." she quietly commanded, her ecstasy rising to astonishing levels.

"As you wish, sweetheart," Damien said, doing as she said and thrusting into her faster.

"St-stop with those stupid pet names... I still h-hate you..." Scarlet hissed.

"Oh come on, stop being such a sour puss," Damien replied. "Just relax..."

Scarlet just grumbled softly in response. Damien continued to thrust into her at increasingly more rapid rates, already beginning to feel himself drawing near to his own orgasm. "So who was it that you had sex with before me?"

"J-just an ex-boyfriend..." Scarlet replied.

"Was he good?"

"N-not really."

"Am I good?"

Scarlet gave her iconic grunt in response. Damien grinned. "Come on, admit it. I am good, aren't I?"

Scarlet remained quiet, save for the breaths that escaped her and the occasional grunt. Damien grabbed her sides a little tighter. "You know you love it, sweetie."

"I said to stop using those pet names, I'm not your girlfriend."

"Oh really?" Damien replied coyly. "I guess it would creep you out if I said I was madly in love with you, in that case."

"You pervert."

"Heh, if that makes me a pervert then that's fine by me..." Damien trailed off. His orgasm was impending and he was not about to let her off with being so stubborn. "Now come on, admit to me that I am better than that ex-boyfriend of yours."

To the surprise of no one, Scarlet merely grunted. Damien snorted, then leaned down and grabbed her neck in his jaws gently enough to not hurt her but firmly enough to keep a grip. Using this last stabilizer and his remaining strength, he pounded into her with insane speed and force.

This sent Scarlet over the edge. With her orgasm within seconds, she groaned loudly. "Oh fuck, yes I love it! You are better than he was - hell, you're better than anyone! Just k-keep going...!"

With the feeling of his triumph, Damien managed to keep up his speed. He felt his climax coming and it was coming fast.

"Oh, D-Damien, I'm gonna...ah!" Scarlet shouted as she was pushed over the edge. A huge wave of pleasure ran through her and made her freeze up as she clamped down on him and released her torrent of fluid that coated Damien's member and also trickled onto the ground beneath their feet. Some even got on Damien's balls, which gave him a sort of kinky feeling of pleasure.

The wave of her fluid also pushed Damien to his climax and he thrusted a few more times before locking into her and pumping his seed into her like a fire hose. String after sticky string was pumped into her, filling her womb and making her feel very warm.

After about a minute, Damien's seed stopped coming and he pulled out of her, gradually becoming limp again. Scarlet immediately collapsed, utterly exhausted.

"That was amazing..." Scarlet gasped.

"You still have a week left of listening to what I have to say, babe. Things ought to get interesting from here."

"I still hate you, though."

"Somehow I disbelieve that. Anyway, I was thinking-"

"Hey you two, I'm back!"

The two Pokemon whipped their heads to the left to see their Trainer, his arms weighed down with heavy looking plastic bags.

"I just got back from shopping. What have you two-" The Trainer was cut off by the sight of the two. His eyes opened a little in surprise.

Damien looked at Scarlet, and Scarlet looked at Damien. Then, together the two looked at their Trainer with a guilty smile spread on their faces.

The Trainer simply smiled. "Well, I can't say I was expecting that to happen!"


	2. Houndour X Poochyena X Houndour

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone!**

**First and foremost, I have to apologize to you guys for not getting to writing any of the many requests I have gotten. Lately a lot of things have happened in my life and when I finally get any free time I found myself too emotionally drained to have motivation to write.**

**Recently, I tried to get back to writing, and I nearly had a piece finished when my laptop crashed, setting me back to the very beginning because I forgot to save. That really knocked down my motivation. I also have to thoroughly apologize to Suffocation for that.**

**However, today I woke with a little motivation to write something. I've been working on a couple different requests now and since I got further on this one than the other, I decided to finish this one up first. I usually hate doing the requests out of order but I will be getting to the others as soon as possible.**

**This one was from a user who wishes to remain anonymous. It seems like my requesters enjoy challenging me to write outside of my experience zone. This one is a threesome, which I never touched on in my rules on my profile but they are acceptable.**

**Anyhow, this one actually came to me a bit easier than I thought. Maybe it was the change of perspective? I don't know, but anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was a lovely day outside. The sun was shining brightly, the crisp autumn leaves fluttered down gently on the slight breeze, and the trees were unreal with all of their red, oranges, and yellows seeming to all blend together into a masterpiece.

And here I was, confined inside with a couple of rambunctious Houndour.

"Molly, you stay here with these two while I go out. Make sure they don't wreck everything in the house! I'll be back soon." I recalled my trainer telling me. Looking around, I saw the two Houndour running around, occasionally bumping into something. I flinched as I heard the sound of a vase breaking somewhere.

These two Houndour were brothers, the older one was blue and named Drake while the younger one was the normal black and named Tyler. They both also belonged to my trainer, so that meant I had to live with them.

My trainer suspected that just because I was a Poochyena that I would naturally get along with them. Well, she was gravely mistaken. These two did whatever they wanted when they wanted to do it.

As I continued to watch them pounce upon couches or run up and down stairs, I sighed. I hadn't even attempted to stop their ruckus and I was already exhausted. Here by the window seemed to be the only safe place from them.

Then somewhere in the house, I heard a huge crash, making my stomach sink. The crash was soon followed by the distant sounds of the two beginning to bicker at each other. This was not uncommon of these brothers either, they often went from ruining households to being at one another's throat. I growled under my breath, resigned to having to break up the fight before it got too nasty. Usually my trainer was the one to do this, but since she was gone it fell upon my shoulders.

Muttering vulgarities under my breath, I climbed the wooden stairs of the house and padded down the hallway to find the Houndour brothers. To no surprise, Drake was pinning Tyler down and had his scruff in his mouth. Tyler was whining loudly, occasionally shouting out, "It was your fault and you know it!"

I slowly approached them, though they seemed too involved in their brawl to notice. I inhaled, then exhaled. "Hey you two, break it up!"

The brothers stopped suddenly and looked up at me in surprise, as if I was a ghost. I began to question if they even knew I was here in the first place.

"Molly?" Tyler asked. "When did you get here?"

"I came up here because I heard you two fighting. I've put up with you two for too long now, so do me a favor and act like civilized Pokemon now please!" I growled at them.

Drake sighed, and released his younger brother. The blue Houndour got off and snorted. "Why do ya hafta be so uptight, Molly?" With that remark, he stormed off into another room.

Tyler sighed in relief, then looked at me. "Thank you, Molly. He was the one who broke the china set, and he's just grumpy."

"It's no pro-wait..." I trailed off, fear sinking into my mind. "The china set?" My mind flashed to the expensive china set my trainer bought not too long ago. It was her pride and joy.

Tyler nodded and stepped aside to reveal a completely smashed china set. My stomach rose into my throat. _I guess I ought to start writing my will before my trainer gets home._

I couldn't bring myself to be mad at Tyler, though. I had a little bit of a soft spot for the younger brother. "Well, I guess we can't do much about that. Anyway, I'm going back downstairs."

"I'll go with you," Tyler chirped. I smiled weakly, not sure if I would be able to stand being around him in the state I was in. Sure, I had a soft spot for him, but he was still equally as obnoxious as his brother. However, he seemed intent on following so I just had to accept it and walk back downstairs.

Stepping into the kitchen, I looked around for something to eat. Poochyena stress eat too, you know. Finding nothing, I plopped down on the tiled floor and grumbled. Tyler sat down behind me.

I closed my eyes, wanting my trainer to come home quickly. The fear of her reaction to the broken china set was getting to me and each passing second only made it worse.

I think Tyler could smell my fear, as he came closer and prodded me with his wet nose. "Cheer up, Molly. It's not that bad. Drake will be the one getting the punishment for that, not you!"

I simply grunted in response. Maybe Drake was the one at fault, but I was the one who was supposed to keep them calm, meaning ultimately in the end it was my fault in her eyes, though really I couldn't have stopped them if I tried.

"Hey Molly, turn around for a second."

I opened my eyes, then turned around to face a grinning Tyler. "What is it?"

Suddenly Tyler lurched at me and licked my snout. Pulling back and wagging his little tail, he chirped, "I like you!"

My heart skipped a beat. It took a moment for that to sink in, and when it did, my mind went on a frenzy. I liked him, but not in _that _way.

I opened my mouth to respond but he caught my mouth in another lick, stopping my words. "You like me too, right?"

"I-I don't-" I wasn't able to respond before the Houndour tackled me to the ground and licked my entire face. I tried to struggle, but he was surprisingly powerful and kept me pinned to the floor. If it wasn't bad enough, I could feel _something_ rubbing against my underside and I honestly didn't want to know what it was.

Eventually Tyler let me breathe and got off. The grin on his face was ridiculously huge. I got up, panting. My eyes couldn't help but take a quick glance at a red appendage slowly growing between his legs. I gulped audibly, my throat tight.

"Don't be afraid," Tyler said in a surprisingly seductive tone, which was quite unlike his usual self. "Drake is upstairs, he won't know."

"Wait...I..." I felt my words escaping me as I continued to spout fragments. Everything was happening too quickly for me to comprehend. One moment he was comforting me, next he was "kissing" me (if you could call it that), and now he's trying to seduce me into mating with him?

Tyler took a step closer, and I took a step back. He approached me again and I lowered my head and tucked my tail between my legs. I knew what he was capable of doing, and I knew that simply submitting to his will was the safest option for me right then. The scent of musk began to fill my sensitive nostrils, making me become slightly wet, much to my despair.

Seeing that I submitted to him, Tyler grinned and moved his way around me and to my back. He nudged my large, fluffy tail out of the way with his nose. My instincts were telling me to run, but sadly, I knew he could outrun me and given his state of mind he would probably just continue from here instead of letting me off the hook.

At that time I was a virgin. Heck, I'd never even been in a relationship of any sort. So naturally, the feeling of a wet tongue against my folds was a very foreign feeling that made me shudder. I wouldn't have admitted it at the time, but it felt kind of good. I was still repulsed at the idea of being forced into sex with this Houndour.

After a few gentle licks, Tyler decided to be brave and insert his tongue into me. I squirmed a bit, never having had anything but my own claw inside of me before. He shoved it in as far as it would go, then wriggled the fat wet appendage. His tongue caressed my walls and made me become wetter than before.

Using his tongue like a shovel, he began to lap up my juices into his mouth. I could feel his warm breath on my rear, and it was steadily becoming faster. It wasn't long before he used his teeth to gingerly scrape against my puffy lips. I bit my lip, not wanting to give in to the undeniable pleasure this was giving me. However, the scent of his musk and the stimulation was making this near impossible.

Seeing that I was unresponsive, Tyler began to try harder. He pressed his entire snout into me and dug his tongue into me. He used his canines to play with my clitoris while he acted like a vacuum, sucking out my nectar. This time I wasn't able to contain myself and I moaned softly. He was getting me closer to my orgasm by the second.

The thought of Drake coming down here suddenly hit my mind. How would he react if he saw his little brother rutting on me? What would he do?

Those thoughts didn't stay long. Tyler pulled his tongue out of me, and I could hear him licking his nose. After he finished with that, he wasted no time in hopping onto my back and clutching my sides with his paws. Under his weight I staggered a little, but I managed to keep myself upright.

As I felt his tip hit my entrance, I remembered the size of his member. When I saw it, it wasn't that big, and it still didn't feel that big. That brought me a little relief, since I was still a virgin.

Tyler slowly pushed his pride into my wet opening, and I whimpered slightly as he pushed apart my walls more and more. He only pushed about half of it in my tight hole before he began thrusting.

It was an odd sensation, but it wasn't a bad one either. Even if it was bad, at this point there was nothing I could do other than let it happen, and that is what I did.

Gradually his thrusts became faster as my pussy loosened up to allow him more room to move. My level of lust was quickly growing, and thoughts of how I previously was disgusted by this dissipated.

It felt like nothing could go wrong at that point, but I was sadly mistaken.

Of course, as if to answer my questions from before, Drake happened to walk into the room. Tyler froze.

There was a long pause as Drake looked us over, and he was obviously shocked. A look of guilt spread over my face.

Then, a mischievous smile broke out onto the blue Houndour's face. "How is this fair? My little brother gets to have all of the fun?" With that, Drake made his way over to us. From my position I could see that his member was already half way out of its sheath. My eyes widened as Drake mounted me from the front side and pressed his growing shaft against my lips, which were pressed close.

I could hear Tyler growling from behind me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" Drake responded smugly. He thrusted a couple times, jabbing his tip against my mouth until he managed to force a little in. That was all he needed for him to push more into my jaws. I could tell already that he was considerably larger than his younger brother.

Tyler sighed angrily but didn't argue any further. He continued to thrust into me, albeit with more force this time, probably as a show of display to his brother.

Drake also seemed to take this as a challenge as he shoved his length into my mouth and began pumping vigorously. Obviously this too was a new experience for me. His fiercely red member tasted kind of sweaty but strangely had almost a spice to it. It was slick and glided against the roof of my mouth with ease. I could feel him beginning to activate my gag reflex, which I tried hard not to ignore.

From behind me, I could feel Tyler pounding into me like never before. He was panting hard, and I could feel his legs quiver. He was really giving this all of his effort. I could feel his knot hit against my entrance each time he thrust forward.

Now Drake was fully sized, and he was refusing to let up on his thrusting. His member was being shoved into my throat, and I had attempted to cough but nothing happened. However, the need to cough was slowly diminishing and being replaced by lust.

The scent of the two male's musk were sending me overboard. I couldn't think coherent thoughts whatsoever. I could, however, feel a tingling in my nether regions and I moaned against the dick in my mouth as my orgasm exploded. I felt my liquid run like a river out of every crack and crevice of my drenched pussy.

The orgasm must have sent Tyler over the edge as well. The smaller Houndour thrust his bulge into me, tying us together. He continued to thrust as much as he could but only got off a couple more decent ones before he ejaculated his thick load into my depths. The seed continued to spurt out into me for about a minute before stopping.

Drake seemed to get frustrated with this and slammed into my mouth with all of his might, trying to get it off too. While I felt Tyler's knot deflate, I could feel Drake's member twitching. Shoving it in as far as he could go, Drake blasted his seed directly down my throat. It tasted a lot like his member, salty and spicy. It was extremely difficult to swallow it all but I had no choice. Somehow I managed to without choking, and the Houndour brothers both pulled out of me.

At this point I thought it was over. I was a little disappointed at that thought because my wanting pussy screamed for more. I was luckily mistaken as the males switched places. Tyler positioned himself in front of me and I could feel Drake climbing onto be from behind.

Tyler was the first to make a move as he shoved his length into my open mouth. I tasted my own juices that still coated his member and found them to be sweet. No wonder he was enjoying himself so much earlier. He began pumping with considerably less force than Drake did, but I was alright with that.

It didn't take long for Drake to join in. Unlike his brother, the blue Houndour slammed his thick member into me. He was much larger than his brother and he expanded my walls immensely. If my walls weren't already so soaked with my juices and Tyler's saliva and sperm, he probably would have hurt me a lot.

While Tyler's member wasn't as thick as his brother's, he was definitely a bit longer, as he was quickly able to get his tip down my throat. My gag reflex was virtually gone at that point which allowed me to think only about the sex. Since I was able to have this focus now, I began wrapping my tongue around his member and sliding it around. Tyler seemed to enjoy this a lot and thrusted into me even harder.

From behind me, I could hear Drake working at my rear end like a monster. Each heavy thrust made a thick squishing noise that sounded like when my trainer would stir macaroni and cheese. Somehow the sound alone managed to get me even more turned on, which I didn't think was possible. Already I was verging on a second orgasm.

Now both Houndour were panting madly. I felt my legs tremble below me, threatening to let me fall. I knew that this would have to be our last round, which was disappointing. I didn't want this pleasure to end. If I had known before that it would feel this good I would have been a lot more receptive of Tyler's advances.

Oh well, there's always next time, right?

I felt the same twitching in Tyler's shaft as I felt with Drake's before, and I knew what was coming. Simultaneously, Tyler and I reached our orgasms. He pumped his seed into my mouth like a fire hose, and I relished the sweet yet salty taste that was much more pleasant than the spice of his brother. Meanwhile, a tidal wave of my nectar flowed out onto Drake's throbbing member.

Once again, Drake was the last one to finish, which appeared to make him pretty angry. He dug his claws into my back and shoved his knot into me, expanding me even further. A few seconds later he stood, knotted into me and releasing his own wave of seed into me.

A few minutes passed after Drake got it off before both boys pulled out of me and got off, completely spent. I immediately collapsed to the floor, utterly exhausted but very pleased. Tyler laid next to me, while Drake walked off into another room, grinning with animalistic pleasure.

I smiled as I felt sleep call me. I think I could get used to these brothers.

* * *

Later my trainer came home, and naturally saw the broken china set. Of course, I was the one who was blamed for it and I was sentenced to sleep outside, chained to a tree. It was now night time, and I was grumbling angrily to myself as I sat by the tree.

"Hey, Molly, there you are!"

I looked up to see Tyler walking toward me, with Drake close behind.

"Oh, hey you two," I sighed.

"We came here to cheer you up," Drake explained. I looked below the two and saw that once again their members were showing. I couldn't help but grin.

"Are you up to this?" Tyler asked.

I nodded. This would surely be a fun night.


End file.
